


Perhaps Sometime You'd Like to Wear Them for Me

by Supernatastic



Series: Supernatural Codas [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Cas, Canon Compliant, Canon compliant up until this fic starts lmao, Hope im not forgetting anything important, M/M, Panties, Season 12 episode 7 coda, Snuggling, Spoilers, Spooning, mentions of Sam - Freeform, mentions of lucifer, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8725543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernatastic/pseuds/Supernatastic
Summary: After the "win" with Lucifer, Dean is ready to put all that behind him and get behind Cas. It's been too long since he's seen his angel...Wow I'm shit at summaries sorry in advance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Literally didn't even read through this after I wrote it. Also my first time writing smut. Ever. So please be gentle. Hope you enjoy my little head canon. >:)

“Hey, it’s gonna be okay, Cas. Despite Sam’s pessimism earlier, tonight was still a win. We all survived, and we saved a lot of people,” Dean said to Castiel while removing his leather jacket and getting ready for bed. Win or not, today had been long and draining, and Dean was more than ready to hit the hay and forget any of this ever happened. Seeing Lucifer was definitely not on the top of his “fun things to do” list.

It had, however, been great to finally reunite with Cas. It had been too long since he’d seen his angel. Even if all he did tonight was listen to Cas complain about Crowley, it would still be perfect just to be by his side. 

“I know. But I can’t let this continue for long, Dean. Lucifer is out because of  _ me. _ I need to fix this, and I wish I didn’t have to drag you and Sam into this,” Cas climbed into bed and immediately snuggled into Dean’s open arms. It had been a while since they had comforted each other like this and having Cas in his arms felt like coming home. Now if he could only get his mom to come home…

“Stop blaming yourself for this. And I am here to help whether you ask me or not. That’s what family’s for, ‘kay?” Dean finished his sentence then shoved his face into Cas’s messy dark locks and inhaled his scent with a small smile marking his face. The smell of his angel was intoxicating and he wanted to get drunk off of it, never forget it. “And that’s final. We are done talking about this,” he added as a last thought. Castiel only grunted in response, nuzzling further into Dean’s warm embrace. 

“What, no self sacrificing come back about how I should stay out of it and let you take the fall?” Dean goaded him. 

Cas chuckled softly. “You asked me to drop it,” he explained.

Dean smiled wider at this and pressed a closed mouth kiss to his angel’s forehead. 

“Speaking of dropping it,” Dean murmured into Cas’s ear before nibbling on his ear lobe and moving down to suck a dark bruise into his pulse point.  “How about you drop your pants,” he finished when he came up for air. 

Cas chuckled again. “Are you trying to seduce me, Dean Winchester?” Dean finished with his pulse point and continued trailing kisses down Cas’s neck, stopping at his collar bone. 

“Mm, is it working?” 

“Yes.”

With this, Dean pressed a hard kiss to Cas’s mouth, immediately seeking entrance into the angel’s mouth. He tasted sweet and all  _ Cas _ and damn if it wasn’t his favorite flavor. He received a drawn out moan in response and Dean quickly paused the kiss in favor of removing Cas’s shirt. He pulled the material off of Cas’s well toned arms and went straight for his boxers, needing to see all of him, like, yesterday. His cock bounced free from the thin material, precome already leaking from the tip. 

Dean grasped the angel’s cock firmly in one hand, moving it slowly up the shaft with a slight twist before reaching the head. He dipped his head to lick away the dribble of precome before placing a chaste kiss on the tip. This caused Cas to gasp loudly, and Dean paused his ministrations in favor of removing his own clothes so they could be in full contact, skin to skin.

Reaching off the side of the bed, Dean ran his hand through his duffle until he found what he was looking for he returned with lube and a condom, tossing the latter to the side for now. 

He showed the lube to Cas, and promplty returned his attention to the angel’s leaking cock, wiping his thumb over the head as he pumped his hand slowly along the shaft. 

“How do you want it, baby?”

Cas groaned loudly and it was the sexiest sound Dean had ever heard. “Fuck me, Dean. I want you to fuck me.” Correction,  _ that _ was the sexist thing Dean had ever heard. 

“Whatever you want, angel.” Dean gathered some lube in his hand and slipped a single finger into Cas’s tight hole while he rubbed his cock. He opened Cas up in the way a lover would, nice and slow. He had wanted to prolong the evening, so when he finally had three fingers in Cas as far as they would go, Cas was fucking himself against Dean’s fingers trying to get them as deep as they would go. 

Dean rubbed his fingers against Cas’s prostate repeatedly and that had the angel mewling loudly, begging for more. “Dean, please. I need you inside me.”

Dean slipped his hand out and grabbed the condom, hissing as he rolled it down his hard length. He lubed his hand, running it down his cock a few times before grabbing Cas’s hips and lining up, tip pressed against his entrance.  

He pressed inside slowly, not stopping until he was fully sheathed in Cas. “Fuck,” Dean whispered to himself. Cas was tight and hot and perfect for him. He had really missed this intimate connection while Cas was away. 

Cas let out a strangled moan as Dean started to move, going slowly at first but making his way towards a fast, hard pace. He drilled into Cas like his life depended on it, Cas letting out a breathy moan every time Dean hit his prostate.

“Dean,” Cas warned when he was getting close. 

“That’s okay, baby. Come for me,” Dean said, getting close as well. This pushed Cas over the edge, his seed landing all over his well toned chest with Dean’s name resting on his lips. His hole clenched around Dean’s cock, and with three more thrusts he was finding his own release inside of Cas, desperately seeking out the angel’s mouth for a kiss. 

Cas kissed him back, thoroughly debauched, until the sticky wetness was too much and Dean got up to remove the condom and clean them both up. 

He returned to the bed, foregoing clothes in favor of snuggling with Cas without the extra separation. Cas seemed more than happy to oblige and they laid there, Cas’s arm draped over Dean’s stomach as his front pressed into Dean’s back, effectively spooning him.

 

***

 

“You know,” Cas said to Dean, still in their post-coital embrace. “Those panties from Lucifer’s hotel room look a lot like the ones in your duffle.”

Dean’s eyes grew as wide a saucers at this and he tensed in Cas’s embrace. He coughed awkwardly before saying, “Oh, you… you saw those?” 

Castiel only nodded in reply, Dean’s blush creeping up his face. 

Suddenly panicking at what Cas might be thinking, Dean felt the need to explain a little.

“They’re mine, ya know. I didn’t sleep with some girl if that’s what you’re thinking.”

“I know.”

_ Oh right _ , Dean thought.  _ Bastard’s probably seen me in them before too since he’s all invisible dude sometimes. _ This thought made him both uncomfortable and surprisingly pleased.

“Perhaps sometime you’d like to wear them for me,” Castiel suggested, voice thick and gravelly and  _ very _ suggestive despite just having gone at it not 10 minutes before.

Dean gulped, both intimidated and excited by the idea. “Okay.”


End file.
